Pizzicato
by bohemian.monkey
Summary: Haruka Kuran struggles to defy his father and escape his marriage. Juuri, his younger sister wants out as well. These two must go through hardships and learn how to love each other as both siblings and as a man and woman.
1. Introduction to Pizzicato

**Pizzicato **

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_Introduction to Pizzicato_

_And it keeps falling..._

_Like ash..._

_The ashen snow..._

"Juuri?"

Haruka shook his sister violently.

"Juuri!"

She didn't move. There wasn't answer.

"Juuri! Will you wake up!" the boy threw a pillow at his sister.

"Stop dreaming!"

Haruka. Age 9.

--

Juuri pushed aside the window curtains and pulled back the sheets.

"Rise and shine!" the brunette grinned.

Haruka scowled.

"Let me rest...in peace!" he growled.

His sister beamed. "Get up lazy! Stop dreaming!"

Juuri. Age 14.

--

_Siblings. Friends._

_Lovers. Beloved. _

_Mother. Father._

_Fate. The Inevitable._

Haruka. Age 15.

--

"Why are you not surprised, Haruka?" his father asked. "It is normal for vampires, especially pure bloods, to...marry their sibling."

Haruka grimaced. "No father. I refuse to marry my own sister!"

His father's eyes widened with rage. "You will do as I say!"

Haruka stared straight into his father's blood red eyes and replied, "Father..."

As a hand stung his face bitterly.

--

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Requiem

**Pizzicato **

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_Requiem_

Juuri sobbed as she threw herself upon her bed.

"You will listen to what I have to say!" her mother proclaimed. "If there is at least one drop of non-pure blood in this line, we are done fore! I do not want another word out of you! Do you understand!?" an angry Mrs. Kuran cursed at her daughter.

Juuri only nodded and continued to sob.

"We shall what your father has to say."

--

Haruka slid down on to the ground and slouched against his door, caressing his throbbing cheek.

"I will not have of this!" He heard his father bellow. "I married my own cousin! And I was fine!"

"Please! Your children are merely--children! Calm down!"

"Calm down!? Calm DOWN!? Are you mad!? They're at age! Haven't you taught them anything!?" an enraged Mr. Kuran shouted.

Haruka placed his hands over his ears.

"Rido, Haruka, and Juuri! They're all normal! I married my cousin and there weren't any birth defects! Ungrateful children! Those--"

Haruka buried his face into his knees as he began to tear lightly...

--

Juuri sniffled as she sat in front of her vanity and dabbed at her swollen eyes.

"Preposterous!" her mother spat.

"Ungrateful!" her father followed.

She shook her head. She wanted to erase all of the pain and stupidity. She wanted to forget the fact that she was going to marry her own brother... The one she grew up with and the one she played with and spent time with.

She wanted to love him as her brother.

Not her lover.

Or husband.

"You are living in my house! Under my rules! My word is law and you shall obey!" their father howled violently. His voice shook the house. Juuri closed the vanity mirrors and crawled under her bed sheets.

And cried some more.

--

"Father, if I may..." Rido began.

The fuming master turned. "What is it?"

Rido cleared his throat. "May I ask... Why is it that Haruka and Juuri--"

"Don't ask, you ungrateful bastard!" his father hissed. Rido frowned.

"I'm sorry father. I-"

"All I ask is for you all to obey me! That's all I ask!"

Mr. Kuran slammed his fist against the wall. "Do you hear that!?" he called up to his distraught children. "You do what I say!"

Rido winced in annoyance. "Father...please refrain from hollering about and causing such a...ruckus."

Mr. Kuran turned and faced his son. "A ruckus!? You think that your siblings, howling and whining about up there, is not considered a RUCKUS!?"

Rido shook his head. "I'm sorry father."

--

Mrs. Kuran was busy writing a letter to another pure blood family. Some relatives that are quite distant. She, in her own way, is tired of putting up wither her husband's rage, and is trying to resolve the issue herself.

"Mother?" Juuri asked.

The older woman looked up.

"I apologize for...my immature reaction towards father's decision. If he-"

"Dear child, your father is a boiling cauldron of rage. Ask Rido, he is the messenger. Now leave me be."

Juuri lowered her head and slightly bowed and muttered an inaudible, "Yes."

--

Haruka paged through his box of letters, searching for old courtship letters, sent to him from other pure blood girls, wishing to seek his hand in marriage. He considered that if he were to marry another pure blood, he wouldn't have to marry his own sister. Therefore, his problem would have been resolved.

"Haruka? Are you in there?"

He stuffed the parchments back into the box. "What is it, Juuri?"

The door was slightly creaked open, but she did not come in.

"I...I want to know what you think... About this..."

Haruka pushed the box aside.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied as he stood up.

He walked towards the door and pushed his sister aside.

As the door closed in front of her, she caught a glimpse of her brother's bitter face and the red mark that lay there.

--

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Operetta

**Pizzicato **

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Note: Some..._brotherly_ love.**

* * *

_Operetta_

Haruka stepped out on to the balcony of the clock tower and inhaled the fresh winter air. The rush of air down into his lungs made him shiver. His eyes wavered back and forth as he glanced at the ground. In one graceful movement, he found his back placed against the cold ground.

"Why hello, Rido."

Rido grinned. "Hello to you too, Haru."

Haruka narrowed his eyes at his older brother who in return, smirked impishly.

"I take it that you're enjoying yourself," Haruka said, keeping an impassive face. His glimpsed at his brother's hand. "You're not really going to do that, are you?"

Rido kept his smirk. "I wouldn't kill my precious baby brother, would I?"

The corner of his lips curved.

"You're not _that _innocent," Haruka commented, shifting his face away from Rido.

_Innocence. _

"No one's completely innocent, Haruka. For example..." Rido said as he cupped his younger brother's face. "Father. He's not the easiest person to get along with. We all know that. And he's at fault for this whole entire...catastrophe," he finished, jerking Haruka's face closer to his. "Isn't that right?"

Haruka's eyes averted into the opposite direction. "And you're not completely innocent for trying to kill me?"

"Oh..." Rido chuckled lightly. "Haruka, I would never do _that_..." he said, moving his face down to his brother's neck.

The blood in Haruka's veins stopped pulsing. Rido's face was at the base of his neck. He nipped at the sensitive area of skin, making his victim flinch. Haruka felt the sharp, incisors sensually puncture their way into his cold skin. He moaned in pain as Rido licked and sucked at his neck, allowing the blood to drain into his mouth. Haruka lifelessly stared at the scenery above him.

"Feeling better?" Rido asked, licking his lips.

No reply.

"Your blood tastes a lot better than Juuri's," he smirked. "I guess I should come to you more often."

Still, no reply.

Rido licked his fingers and paused as he stopped as he came to his index finger. "You didn't know? Juuri's blood is bitter." He licked his finger. "But you've never tried it."

Haruka's expression softened as Rido bent down and stroked his neck.

"For one so bitter, your blood is sweet."

Haruka snarled and sat up in a swift motion, snapping his jaws at his attacker's face. He was infuriated. Furious. Livid. Full of rage.

Rido clucked his tongue in disapproval, as he wrapped his hand around Haruka's neck. "Rest," he murmured into his ear. "And then you can taste her blood."

_Taboo._

--

Haruka closed his eyes and felt the light string of the drifting snow. He could smell his blood. It was a soft and sweet scent that tickled his own nose. Ignoring the scent, he drew in the winter air.

Drifting ever so slowly from the dark sky...

_"Haru?"_

He frowned.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Go away."_

_Juuri grinned. "I came to say hi."_

Pain. Haruka felt the blade in his wound twist. His eyes fluttered open. He placed his left arm over his eyes and exhaled. The feeling he felt whenever he was around his sister would never be the same again.

_"You're so funny!"_

It was a smile he'd never feel the same about...

_"Now! Put your hand on my waist, and step out with your left foot!"_

...Ever again.

--

**Please Read and Review!**

Note: I changed the format. Easier to read, eh?


	4. Soprano

**Pizzicato **

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_Soprano_

Night had arrived, and the snow had been falling for quite some time. Juuri raised her head to glimpse at the tiny crystals that fell ever so gracefully. And then she saw her reflection. She slightly brushed her scar before tracing it with her skinny, delicate fingers. As her fingers played along the wound, she came to a pause and remembered her attacker.

"Rido," she hissed as she stared past her reflection, with narrowed eyes.

She didn't fear him. But it was the thought that she feared. The thought of her own blood being taken away by someone who was so close to her...

--

_The princess leaned against her window as she overlooked the tiny town below her. The town was a perfect, picturesque mural of peace. Twilight had begun to fall, casting a dim blue-like lavender light. She rested her head against the sheet of glass and smiled a small smile. _

_"Juuri." _

_She grimaced at the reflection in the glass. _

_"Rido."_

_He smiled. "Aren't you a lonely bird." _

_"Go away."_

_Rido strode over towards his sister gracefully. "Now, now...there's no need to be so sour."_

_"I'm not being sour! I'm just telling you to go away!" said snapped, rolling her eyes. _

_"That's not very lady like."_

_Irritated, Juuri whipped her head around and faced him. "Stop trying to be a manipulative son of a bitch! This isn't your problem! It's between Haruka and I! Stop meddling in OUR business!"_

_Stunned, Rido's expression changed into a slightly pained look. "I apologize for that." _

_Juuri's faced softened. "Leave. Okay?" _

_Rido nodded, but stood in the same spot for seemed like an eternity. Juuri walked over and placed her hands over his ears and brought his face close to her. _

_"Leave, please?" she whispered. "I want to look to Haruka. Don't tell anyone." _

_Rido moved away. "Haruka doesn't want to see you."_

_She frowned. "Right. Rido, please--"_

_Juuri's vision blurred. She found Rido's cold lips pressed against hers. Her mind was spinning, her heart--torn. She never harbored any feelings for him, at all. But why isn't she pushing him away? _

_Slowly, Rido's lips traced down the side of her lips, making their way towards her neck. He caressed the delicate skin sensually, as Juuri wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him...closer. _

_"Stop it," she muttered, curtly. _

_Slowly, he sunk his fangs into the base of her neck sucking out a dark, crimson liquid. He pulled back in retreat and made a face. _

_"It's bitter," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"No one asked you to drink my blood!" she retorted. _

_Rido smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?" _

_"No! You violated me!" _

_"Were you saving it for Haruka?" _

_Juuri's eyes met the ground as she opened her mouth. "N-No! It's just wrong, Rido!" she stammered. _

_Sin._

_"You look like you enjoyed it," he said in a low voice._

_--_

She touched her lips before tracing her fingers back down to her neck. And then back again.

Of all the people, it had to be Rido.

_Why couldn't it be Haruka?_

She buried her face into her knees as she hugged him closer to her chest.

"Haruka..." she whispered quietly.

"What?"

--

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Dolce

**_Pizzicato _**

**_Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**Note: Sibling...love.**

* * *

_Dolce_

_Haruka struggled to get on his feet. With a wound, caked in blood, with a provocative, intoxicating scent, he knew that he had to away. But the scenery was breathtaking. He kept his eyes closed and longed for the touch of the piercing flakes that would blanket his cold face and midnight-colored hair._

_He let out a breath and reached out to the sky with his hand. _

_"Juuri." _

_Haruka opened his eyes and blinked away the snow that laced his eyes closed. _

_"How cold," he cursed as he brushed away at the tiny crystals. _

_--_

"What?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"H-Haru..ka!" Juuri shouted, stunned. She clasped her hand over her mouth. "How--What--How did you get in here?"

He pointed over his shoulder. "You have too many windows, so I chose the one that was farthest."

"O-Oh," she stuttered.

There was a long awkward silence as the two stood in the dark room. Juuri rubbed her elbow and glanced out the window. Haruka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked away in the opposite direction. She tried hard not to steal glimpses of him while 'pretending' to stare at the scenery. He was simply too careless to care.

"A-Are you still mad?"

Haruka turned his head. "Well...no."

The silence returned as the two stood face to face. However, their distance remained out of reach.

_Why is it? Why is it that we avoid each other?_

"Did he get you?"

Juuri turned her head. "What?"

"Did he get you?" Haruka repeated, annoyed. He moved over and sat on her bed.

"What do you mean?"

He flopped on to his back and gave her a sideways glance. "I see that mark on your neck."

"Oh! T-This! Rido didn't-"

"Face it," Haruka interrupted, "you're a terrible liar."

The princess sighed. "You're right. I _am_a terrible liar. Haruka, where did you go?"

No answer.

"Haru? Are you mad at me?"

--

_The wind brushed Haruka's face as he stood on his feet. His fingers were cold. But they were always cold. _

_"Time to see that stupid girl," he muttered half-heartily. _

--

"Stupid..." he said quietly.

Juuri turned her head. "Haru? Are you asleep?"

She walked over to find her brother sprawled on to his side. His chest rose slowly as he took quiet breaths. Leaning over, she poked him. "Haruka? Wake up. Haruka."

There was no movement. She frowned. "Hey! Wake up!" she said, shaking him violently. "Haruka Kuran!"

"Shut-up!" he growled.

Juuri jumped back. Brushing away at the strands of hair that covered his smooth skin, she touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "You're cold."

She moved next to him. With her finger, she traced her finger along his temple down to his jawline, and then back up, stopping at his cheekbone. With her hand, she cupped his face and shifted closer, allowing their noses to touch.

"You're so impulsive," she whispered as she stroked his cheek. "Grow up, Haru." Smiling she moved closer and gingerly pressed her lips against his. She inhaled his wintry scent and felt the warmth of his lips. For once, there was nothing cold about him. She backed away and placed her head close to the base of his neck where she sniffed the scent of blood.

"Blood?"

"Don't even think about it," he warned.

Juuri's eyes widened as she stumbled on to her feet. "You're...You were awake the whole time!?"

Haruka narrowed his eyes. "I'm a light sleeper. You should know that by now."

The atmosphere grew tense as Haruka glanced up at his sister, who touched her lips with her fingers.

"Come here."

"What?"

"I said, come _here_," Haruka ordered.

Juuri moved back over to him. He looped his right arm around her waist and pulled her down. Their lips crashed into each other as he supported her head with his heft hand, drawing close. Juuri weaved her fingers into his soft, dark hair as his hand moved up and down her back.

_This display is sad, my dearest..._

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Interlude

**Pizzicato **

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_Interlude_

Rido paced back and forth in the den, muttering to himself. Something was troubling him. However, the source of the trouble was unknown. Was it blood? It couldn't be. For Juuri was too bitter and Haruka was sweet. Sweeter than nectar, if that was possible.

"Rido," Mr. Kuran interrupted. He stopped moving.

"Father?"

The master of Kuran House walked into the room with his hands behind his back. He expression seemed hesitant as he opened his mouth. "It has come to my decision...that I would rather _you_ marry your sister, rather than your brother."

Rido raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Mr. Kuran _was_hesitant. He would have to explain his answer to Rido, and answer questions that his son held. Why was this his decision?

"It was a sudden. You will not be answered," Mr. Kuran finished. He bowed before backing out of the doorway.

Rido glanced over towards the door. "What's the rush?"

His father stopped dead in his tracks and stood to his full height. "N-Nothing is wrong, son."

"Don't lie. You're stuttering."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Mr. Kuran hissed, his volume growing.

"No father. I--"

"Haruka is incapable of being in a committed relationship! He spends his days on top of that clock tower sleeping, rather than studying! He is immature and shows no interest in marriage!"

"Haruka _is _immature," Rido said nonchalantly. Yawning, he stretched his arms out in a cat-like movement before rubbing the back of his neck, lazily. "I am going to retire to my study. Good night."

Without another word, Rido slipped into the dark corridors of the Kuran manor. As he stalked his way down the dark halls, he passed his mother.

"Rido."

"Yes?"

"I'm surprised your father didn't lose his temper."

He glanced over his shoulder with a slight sigh. "Good night, motther."

--

Soft rays of sunlight beamed through the cracks of the window curtain. A tranquil Haruka Kuran was fast sleep under his mountain of white sheets. All was well before a certain interruption aroused him.

"Master Haruka," the monotonous butler coughed. The young master of the house pulled his blanket over his head and turned towards the opposite direction.

"Master Haruka is so cute when he's asleep!" one of the maids giggled.

"Isn't he?" the other one agreed. The butler turned and gave them threatening glances.

"Master Haruka."

Haruka cracked open his left eye. "What?"

"Your family's tea party is today."

"Damn," he cursed. "What time is it?"

"Precisely quarter to noon."

Groaning, Haruka shielded his eyes from the light with his arm.

--

Mrs. Kuran greeted her daughter with a nod as she stepped into the dining room. "Juuri."

"Mother."

"I will have you know that members of the council will be attending this event."

"How so?"

Mrs. Kuran grimaced. "Your best behavior, Juuri."

Sighing, Juuri placed her cup on to the saucer and stood up. "Please excuse me, mother."

"I'll have you know that the Ichijou House will be attending."

"That's...interesting to know. Please excuse me."

Juuri strided away quickly, avoiding anymore conversation with the woman who had plotted this scheme from the beginning. It was obvious. The mistress of the Kuran House had something up her sleeve, and would take action--even without the master's consent.

--

"Master Asato," an Ichijou servant bowed as the elder man stepped into the carriage. "Your son is waiting for you."

He nodded to the servant before turning to his own son as he entered the velvet interior.

"The Kuran's are interesting after all," Ichijou Hikaru smiled.

--

**Please Read and Review!**

**Note: Hikaru Ichijou is supposedly Takuma's dad. (I like The Ichijou's...so they had to make an appearance!) And yay for the 2008 Beijing Olympics!**


	7. Etude

****

**Pizzicato**

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

_Etude_

Haruka groaned as the maids stripped him of his night clothes. He was not a morning person, especially when it came to events, such as this tea party.

"Master Haruka, your arm."

He lazily raised his arm as the maids made poor attempt to dress him, especially when they would stop every now and then to glance at giggle at him.

"I can dress myself!" he snapped, buttoning the shirt.

"But--"

"Leave!" he croaked.

Without further ado, the maids bowed and backed out.

A very grumpy Haruka continued to dress himself, without much thought. The cuff buttons here, the vest buttons there--and then he stopped. What did he sense? He felt something coming. It wasn't a storm, but something with a temper. Something or someone with a threatening aura was approaching. And it wasn't good. Growling, Haruka pulled back his curtains to find a carriage coming up the cobblestone path towards Kuran Manor.

--

"Tell me father," Hikaru began, "what are the Kuran's like?"

Asato eyed his son from the corner of his eye. "They're purebloods."

"Interesting."

Hikaru Ichijou. The second son of the Ichijou house.

"Hikaru."

The younger Ichijou turned and picked his head up. "Yes father?"

"The Kuran's have a daughter. A pureblood. If you are able to win her over--"

"I _am _aware of that, father. And besides..." Hikaru paused as his eyes glanced towards the manor on the opposite side of the lake. "Rido Kuran does not seem like a threat."

--

"They're here! They've begun to arrive!" a maid shrieked excitedly.

The Kuran tea party was an event that no one would pass. Vampires from all over attended this event just to bathe in pureblood glory. This seemed rather blasphemous to many people, especially the pureblood princess herself.

"I'm excited to see who shows up this year," Rido commented as he adjusted his tie.

"I'm not interested," Juuri replied in a bored tone as she paged through a large book.

The Kuran siblings waited in the den for their guests to finish arriving. It was a rather long process, since guests took the time to admire the hundred year old mansion and the Kuran's themselves.

Haruka gazed out the window with his chin propped on top of his hand. With his eyes scanning the area beyond the glass encasing, something odd caught his eye.

"Ichijou."

The other Kuran siblings turned their heads towards Haruka.

"Asato?" Rido questioned.

Haruka was right. The Ichijou's had arrived.

"And not just Asato this year," he added. Juuri nodded her head.

--

"Welcome back to our home!" Mrs. Kuran greeted guests as they walked up to him.

"It's good to see you again!"

Nobles littered the garden of the magnificent estate. Vampires from different levels of hierarchy took the time to chat with another about politics or other topics of such. Children chased each other around the lawn and the elderly sat and took the time to catch up with one another.

"Hideo," Asato Ichijou's low and commanding voice rumbled in his chest.

"Welcome!" Mr. Kuran shook the elder's hand, but was caught off guard by his escort.

"A new face?"

"Ah," Asato began. He stepped to the side and allowed Mr. Kuran to get a better look at his progeny. "My son, Hikaru."

"The second son?"

Asato nodded his head. "He is brilliant and hard-working young man. He will join the senate, hopefully"

"Of course he is," Mr. Kuran joked as he stuck out his hand. Hikaru shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kuran," he smiled sweetly. "I hope to become an acquaintance in the future."

Something was strange about this newcomer. There were rumors that spoke of Asato Ichijou's sons, however, the rumors were not specific. People would often speak of the eldest son, who was a good-for-nothing. And then there were people who spoke of the second son, a prodigy who was aware of his surroundings the day he was born. Yet, none of these have been confirmed.

"Father!"

Juuri rushed up to her father, who greeted her warmly with a loose hug. She pulled back and turned towards the two blonde vampires that stood before her father.

"So this is _the _Juuri Kuran?" Asato asked as he raised a brow.

"Please to meet you," Juuri curtsied. Without picking her head up, she looked up from under her long lashes and glimpsed at the other blonde vampire.

"It is a pleasure," Asato replied a bit too quietly. "Hikaru."

Juuri raised her head and narrowed her eyes. This new guest was intriguing. He was indeed handsome--but something seemed dark about him.

"Lady Juuri," Hikaru bowed. He took her right hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing the delicate skin lightly, he continued. "Pleased to meet you."

Blushing, Juuri withdrew her hand. "It's a pleasure," she mumbled, still blushing.

"Haruka!" Mr. Kuran called over to his younger son. Haruka had been standing by the fountain for quite some time, looking bored. Sighing, he casually strode over to the small crowd and stood between his father and sister.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Ichijou."

"Ah. So you are the second Kuran son. I thought you were Rido for a second."

Haruka's shoulders tensed as his eyes were locked on the elder. "How...funny."

Asato chuckled. "That was not intentional! Come now, I'd like you to meet my son!"

_A selfish request..._

--

**Please Read and Review!**

**Note: This chapter is longer. We're approaching the climax, apparently. **


	8. Rondo

****

**Pizzicato**

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Note: More...brotherly love.**

* * *

_Rondo_

Asato cleared his throat as the pair approached his son. "Hikaru. Let me introduce you to Haruka Kuran."

"Nice to finally meet you," he replied with a grin that exposed his straight, pearly teeth.

Haruka winced inwardly at the newcomer and shook his hand. "Same here."

He noticed the handsome--but rather feminine features of the vampire. His green eyes shimmered like the lake water, which made Haruka question his gender. And his hair was a warm, honey color...which made Haruka question the young Ichijou's gender even further.

_If I close my eyes...I won't have to witness any pain._

_--_

"I'm tired..." Rido yawned as he sat down at a table.

"How can you be tired when it's practically daytime?" Haruka answered. He leaned against a pillar next to the table, as his eyes followed a dancing Juuri. Her silky, brown tresses flowed and bounced as she waltzed. The white chiffon dress that adorned her tiny frame, fluttered about as she turned. Haruka couldn't help but smile at the stunning creature, moving about with elegance. However, it didn't hurt to frown at her partner, who was none other than _the _Hikaru Ichijou.

"Jealous, much?" Rido asked, yawning once again.

"No," he lied.

"About Hikaru Ichijou..."

"What about him?"

"He seems..." Rido paused, scratching his wild head of hair. "Feminine."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at his older brother. "You finally noticed?"

Rido shook his head and let out another yawn. "I was only implying."

Shrugging, Haruka moved away from his brother and wove his way through the crowds of socializing nuts.

--

The air was cool. It was the beginning of winter, but it felt like spring, for the snow that had fallen days ago, had seemed to completely vanish. Inhaling, Haruka followed the cobblestone path down to its end before turning on to a much more secluded path that followed. He followed the puzzling path until reaching his destination. The old Kuran clock tower.

The ancient clock tower had been around for a few centuries, and was still working. It would toll its bell at the beginning of each hour, and would serve as a nesting ground for creatures of all sorts.

Haruka made his way through the dark stairway as he climbed higher and higher towards the balcony. On cold, clear nights, it was the prefect place to sit and watch the world beneath, revolve.

Falling on to his back, he tilted his head upwards and locked his eyes on the luminescent, full moon. It made him thirst--it made him lust for that forbidden fruit, that sweet, intoxicating nectar that drove him mad. A crimson colored liquid..._blood. _Haruka had been hard at work, avoiding that red wine that quenched his thirst--but he couldn't keep up with it any longer. Without a single drop of blood, he would be driven into madness.

Shaking, his slender, cold, cream colored fingers crawled up his chest, slowly like the legs of a tarantula. His fingers continued to crawl upwards, pausing at the base of his neck to untie his tie. Unloosening his tie and throwing it on to the ground next to him, his nails dug into the sensitive skin at the base--but did not sink in. He continued upwards, stopping at his neck, arching his fingers slightly before betraying his instincts and sinking his nails into his creamy flesh. Trailing his nails down his neck slowly, he hissed in delight.

"Going against your instincts, Haru?"

The irritated Kuran came to an abrupt stop as he looked up at the looming shadow.

"Rido."

"It's okay if you're thirsty," he cooed. "I can see why you were grumpy all day. No blood!"

Haruka glared icily at his brother but didn't say anything. Smirking, Rido bent down and placed his lips against his brother's ear. "Drink my blood?" He whispered. His warm breath tickled Haruka's ear as he snarled.

"I don't need your blood."

_Denial._

"You're a terrible liar, Haru," Rido continued. He licked Haruka's earlobe. "Just take some of mine. I don't like a grumpy Haru."

"Damn you."

Moving closer to Haruka's lips, Rido cocked his neck into a position that was comfortable for the both of them. He felt Haruka's cold breath ghosting up against his skin in a rapid manner.

"Drink it," he urged.

Haruka's heart was thundering. It was either now or never, be it that if he didn't have blood, he would have lost his sanity. Without putting much thought into his action, his fingers wrapped themselves around Rido's neck. His let his tongue roam around the area for a spot that would provide just enough blood to help him through the night. Finally, a spot close towards the base of his brother's neck, Haruka allowed his fangs to pierce into the sweet smelling, but bitter tasting skin.

He took his time to draw out the succulent liquid.

"Easy, now Haruka," Rido teased.

Rido was propped on his elbows, with both arms on either side of Haruka's face. He smiled in pleasure, knowing that _his_ blood would now be closer to Juuri...in this sick and forbidden act. He allowed his brother to thread his fingers into his midnight-colored hair, which drew his neck closer to Haruka's lips, which didn't bother him one bit.

--

Breathing heavily, Haruka was sprawled on to the concrete ground like one of his sister's lifeless dolls. His lips, covered in blood. His heart beat, easing. He was now satisfied after his bloody indulgence.

"All better now?"

Haruka nodded gravely as he tried to catch breath.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

There was no response. Leaning back down, Rido placed his lips against Haruka's ear.

"Just for the record, that's one-to-two. I'm pretty sure you'll like Juuri's blood."

_A sweet escape passing through the lips..._

_--_

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Adagio

****

**Pizzicato**

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

_Adagio_

_"What's inevitable?" _

_"Do I look like some genius, to you?" _

_"Rido likes to use that word."_

--

The blood on Haruka's blood stained lips dripped down his chin as he staggered his way back to the manor. Rido's blood was a horrifying red concoction that tasted just as bad as it smelled. As beautiful as it looked, it had an extremely atrocious taste. Once Haruka's lips had come in contact with the liquid, his tongue stung with the taste of iron and the blood of others. Though he wished to stop drinking, he kept going, no matter how much it burned his insides.

What seemed like red honey, turned into red poison.

He continued to struggle up the path, until his eyes met with a ghostly silhouette that awaited at the opposite end.

--

A pair of eyes were fixed on the falling snow, as Juuri's palm was pressed against the transparent glass. Her reflection was easily reflected, as the moon was full and brimming with brilliance. Her scarlet colored eyes gave off an ethereal glow as she continued to stare at the faint, dark sky.

"Haruka..." she whispered to herself. "Where are you?"

She moved away from the window and propped her back against it, clutching her heart. With every beat, her breathing grew much more rapid. There had been a lack of blood in Juuri's system, prior to her engagement with Haruka. Breathing heavily, she knew it would do her no good trying to fake her need for the fluid, as her body stung with pain.

Taking her sleeves into the palm of her hands, she buried her face into them, while listening to the howling wind.

--

"Juu..ri?"

The white shadow that awaited Haruka was faint. His vision was blurred as the snowfall begun to grow heavy, coating his long lashes with whiteness. He swayed closer towards the figure, as its outstretched hand was in reach.

"You're..."

Haruka stretched his arm out, struggling to grasp the white fingers that beckoned for him. His fingers danced in the air as he clutched the disappearing spirit that backed away.

"You're..."

Black spots blinded his vision, as his fingers continued searching for that distant hand. "Wait!"

Everything was spinning as Haruka took a hold of his head. What was happening to him? Had Rido poisoned him? _Did _Rido poison him?

_Why is my body burning?_

Moving his hands away from his head, he looked at his hands.

_Blood? Where did the blood come from?_

His breathing slowed as he collapsed on to his side.

_Wait..._

Haruka's eyelids grew heavy and his heartbeat slowed as the snow colored his cream colored skin white.

--

_"Haruka?" _

_Raising an eyebrow, but keeping his eyes glued to the music, Haruka answered his sister. "What?" _

_"What's cappricio?" _

_"Quick." _

_"Then what's adagio?" _

_"Slow?" _

_With a puzzled expression, Juuri went back to bowing her cello. "Haruka?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"What's inevitable?" _

_--_

Juuri's eyes shot open as she heard stampeding footsteps echoing through the halls with quick but quiet chatter. She scrambled on to her feet and tip-toed towards the door, and peeked through the crack.

"Master Haruka was found unconscious."

The chattering continued as Juuri took a hold of the door handle. She shivered in relief, but felt a jolt of fear crawl down her spine. Where had Haruka disappeared to? And why was he unconscious?

"I'm sure he had his fill of blood."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Juuri pulled on the handle and stepped out into the dimly lit corridor. She passed through the halls like a shadow until she came upon Haruka's chamber. The door was cracked open, and the room was well lit. She found her mother and father standing next to the doctor. The only odd thing in the picture was Rido, who was seated casually in a velvet arm chair.

"This is uncalled for, Mrs. Kuran," the family physician muttered. Lifting Haruka's arm, he felt for the pulse. "He's been poisoned."

Gasping, Mrs. Kuran took a hold of the doctor's arm and shook it wildly. "Will he be alright?"

Nodding his head, the doctor smiled. "Do not worry. This poison was not very strong. Since he is a pureblood, Master Haruka will heal quickly."

With a sigh of relief, Mrs. Kuran let go of the doctor's arm and turned to her husband and took a hold of his arm. "Then we must allow Haruka to rest."

Juuri sprinted around the corner and mounted herself to the wall, listening. She heard the footsteps of her parents and the doctor...but still, no sign of Rido.

"Rido, where are you going?" she heard her father ask.

"To my study," was the reply.

She let out a slow breath and peeked around the corner. Her eyes watched the group until they turned the corner. As soon as the coast was clear, she crept back towards Haruka.

--

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Espressivo

**Pizzicato **

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_Espressivo_

_"Poor Haruka," Rido smiled lovingly as he rested his head chin in the palm of his hand. Eyeing his brother, he glanced back towards door. He noticed a pair of crimson eyes staring at his younger brother. Smirking, he shifted the weight of his right leg on to his left leg before moving his eyes back to the shadow. _

_--_

Juuri silently slipped through the door and closed it behind her as she stepped closer towards the bed. She craned her neck to get a better glimpse of her brother, sleeping peacefully, as if he had never been poisoned.

Moving like a cat, she approached the bed with light tip-toes. Her heart skipped a beat as she came upon his face, covered by his soft raven-colored hair. Steadily, she planted into the ground and clumsily bent over. Juuri found her nose inches away from his face. She let out a sigh of relief and readjusted herself. Gently, she coiled a few locks of his hair into her hand and then let them fall loosely as she traced his face with her fingers. He didn't stir at her touch, which made Juuri...happy. She longed to see Haruka like this. Helpless and innocent.

She traced his temple and followed all the down to his jawline before coming to his lips. Drawing her fingers to the side of his face, she inched closer, her cold breath tickling his lips. In an instant, she would be kissing him, like she was days before. Allowing her body to position itself, she moved herself on top of him. She propped herself on her elbows and allowed her chest to press against his. Moving in, she closed the spaced between them.

"Don't even try."

Haruka cupped Juuri's face and pushed it back. "You're perverted, you know that?"

"I'm not a pervert!" she protested. Embarrassed, she rolled over next to him. "You've never been a light sleeper!"

"You're just bad at being quiet," he retorted with a small smile.

Turning on to her side, she noticed his beauty. Haruka has always been handsome, but he was even more beautiful when he was smiling.

"What's wrong?"

Blushing, Juuri fell on to her back. "N-Nothing."

"Liar!"

Giggling quietly, she caught him turning his head towards her.

"You're not_ really_ sick, are you?" she sighed.

"It's not strong enough to kill me. And besides, Rido--"

"Rido!?" Juuri half-shouted as she sat up. "What was _he _doing?"

Haruka rolled his eyes. "It doesn't concern you."

Hitting Haruka's head, she muttered, "It does too concern me."

Rubbing his head, he sat up next to her. "If Rido's trying to kill me, he can go right ahead. I'm not going to marry you, and I'm not going to be a dog for the council. I don't care about what you think and I don't care about what other people think."

Juuri's hand was balled into a fist. "The why did you kiss me?"

"To shut you up."

Juuri knew that inside she really _did _love Haruka. Haruka on the other hand, was torn. He loved her like a sister but never imagined her as his wife. And what if he did love her like a woman? It would be different. It would be different for the both of them.

"Forget about it," Haruka muttered, slouching on to his back.

Juuri bit the inside of her lip. "Listen, Haruka."

He turned his head towards her and looked up. She sighed.

"I do want to marry you. But...I want to love you like a _person_," she said putting the emphasis on the word. "If only...if only _you_ could love _me_ like a person."

She eased herself on to her back and avoided eye contact with Haruka. Juuri felt her blood rush to her face as her breathing grew intense.

"I do too."

She jerked her head towards him. His eyes were calm and understanding--far different from the usual Haruka that she knew.

"I'm not going to marry you for political reasons, and I'm not going to marry you because I was forced against my own will." He paused. "I'm probably going to kick myself for this, but...Juuri..."

His eyes searched her face for any signs of regret or disdain, but there were none. Instead, her face was calm.

"I'll love you as a person. And that's...a promise."

The darkness in the room was illuminated by the moonlight that penetrated through the large glass windows. Smiling, Juuri uttered a 'thank you'. Her heart was now a ease, knowing that Haruka had promised her something she had always wanted.

--

Rido paged through his book in a silent manner. Though he usually read out loud, he was silent. There was an air of uneasiness tonight, as _he _himself was feeling sick for allowing his sibling to drink his blood. Paging through, he made a sharp turn which sliced the surface of his finger.

"Haruka."

Sucking his on his wound, Rido closed his eyes and then opened them.

"What are you to do now?"

--

"Juuri."

She turned towards the sound of her name. "Yes?"

"You should go to bed."

Shaking her head she smiled. "I don't want to."

Glaring at her, he repeated, "Go to bed."

"Juuri--"

Haruka didn't realize how close the two of them were. Their noses were almost touching, as he could feel her cold breath. Juuri felt Haruka's warm breath radiating on to her skin. She could easily smell his wintry scent as she took the time to inhale and gawk at his beauty.

"Haruka."

Juuri moved in, closing their gap. Her lips softly pressed against his as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Cupping his face, Juuri felt her heart throb in pain. Kissing Haruka's lips sensually, she made her way down towards his neck, brushing her fangs against his delicate, but cold skin.

"Juuri..." Haruka murmured quietly. His fingers were threaded in her long locks as he urged her to bite him. Shutting her eyes, she bit down, sucking the blood, as Haruka tilted his head back against the headboard, caressing the back of her head.

"You don't have to cry."

Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. This was sick and twisted, and Juuri felt guilty for taking the blood of someone she loved dearly. She pulled her head back, but felt pressure pressing against it.

"Drink it," Haruka ordered.

Biting down once more, Juuri took in as much as she could, trying to savor the sweetness and purity that Haruka's blood contained.

_Don't let go..._

_--_

**Please Read and Review!**

**Note: The story might get a bit more confusing from this point on. Answers will be in my profile if anyone has questions!**


	11. Concerto

**Pizzicato **

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_Concerto_

"I don't see _why _we have to attend a council meeting _today_, father," Rido grumbled as he fixed his tie.

The Council of Ancients announced a meeting regarding the purebloods, particularly, the Kurans. Of course, the only person who would have such interest in the purebloods, would be none other than Asato Ichijou.

Dusk was settling quickly, as the middle of winter approached. The sun was hidden behind a curtain of orange and azure colored clouds, as it faded rapidly behind the horizon.

"You seem eager to attend this meeting," Rido commented, turning to his younger brother.

A rather sleepy Haruka stared at him sheepishly. "Do _I _look interested?" he asked, rubbing his neck. Sneering from a distance, Rido noticed a light puncture wound that lightly scarred his brother's pale skin.

"Did you bite yourself?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," he replied. "No. The score's one-to-two-to-one."

Grinning crookedly, Rido turned his attention away from his brother. "Funny, how you say that with confidence."

--

The carriage ride was long and bumpy. Seated within the burgundy interior, an unexcited Rido, an uninterested Haruka, and an agitated Mr. Kuran, who eyed both of his sons, as they dozed off towards the night sky.

"What is wrong with the both of you?" he demanded in a growl.

"Nothing is wrong," Haruka stated. He continued to stare at the slow paced scenery.

"Oh, something _is _wrong!" Mr. Kuran suspected. He had never seen his children _this_ quiet.

Rido laughed. "You're beginning to sound like mother!"

Embarrassed, Mr. Kuran dropped the subject. "The council would like to speak with the both of you. I am simply your escort."

"I don't think we need escorts," Haruka muttered under his breath.

--

"Master Kuran."

Politicians and council members filled the room with low chatter and loud debates. The room held on to a pale gray color, as the moonlight impaled through the high arched, crystal windows. Council members were seated in large lacquer pews, under thousands of glittering jeweled chandeliers that were elegantly crafted and reflected off of the alabaster marble floor. Seated in the middle of the grand hall at an oblong, wrought iron table, were none other than the elders.

"Crowded, isn't it?"

"We meet again, Hikaru Ichijou," Rido replied with _much _enthusiasm.

Hikaru smiled sweetly. "It is a pleasure."

Haruka shuffled his way towards a seat that was isolated in the corner.

"Silence!" Asato ordered. The atrium was completely silent.

"Tonight's agenda," a councilman boomed, "the mysterious disappearance of council member, Hiroki Aidou."

The crowd broke out a low, but audible chatter, which caused Asato Ichijou to shift uncomfortably in his seat. From the corner of the room, Haruka witnessed all that was going on.

"I object to this topic!" one audience member proclaimed, standing.

"I second that!" another followed.

Soon, the plague of chatter returned, and debates broke out as politicians began pointing fingers at one another, accusing each and everyone of conspiring against the Aidou House.

"Silence!"

The plague of debates, gradually grew into an unruly riot, as vampires began to bare their fangs at one another, while growling and snarling threats and curses.

"SILENCE!" Asato stormed as he knocked his chair over.

Silence washed over the room as the intimidated vampires eased back into their seats.

"Like dogs, they obey their master," Rido whispered loud enough for Hikaru to hear. Eyeing Rido, Hikaru shifted the weight of his left leg over to his right. "Take note of that."

"Oh...is that a suggestion?"

Hikaru smirked. "A comment."

Rido laced his fingers together and relaxed into his seat, keeping his eye on Hikaru. "Note taken."

--

"That was a lousy meeting," Haruka mumbled as he stepped out of the carriage. He turned his head both ways, as if something--or someone was watching him. "Hm."

"Welcome back, Master Haruka," a butler bowed. Nodding his head, Haruka turned on his heel and made his way to his study.

"Haruka!" Juuri exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. Toppling over on to his left side, Haruka caught himself before he fell over.

"How cute, you're excited to see me," he greeted monotonously.

The princess frowned. "You're rude as always."

Prying his sister off of him, Haruka quickly strode to his room.

"How adorable," Rido teased as he picked up a few of Juuri's brunette locks. His breath tickled her ear as she flinched.

"Oh."

Rido chuckled. "Your hair smells even sweeter," he replied, kissing the tresses. He kissed his way through the sweet smelling hair, until he reached the back of Juuri's neck.

"Don't, Rido," she pleaded.

"No one's going to notice."

Juuri felt a surge of fear jolt through her veins as Rido's lips moved sensually against her delicate, cream-colored skin. Her heart stopped beating completely, as if someone had stabbed her. Frozen in place--in time, she didn't have time to react.

--

Placing the Queen in front of the King, Haruka tipped the King over in one swift movement.

"Checkmate," he muttered to himself. Sighing, he uncrossed his legs and sauntered over to the window, pulling back the drapes. His eyes narrowed as distant screeching was heard. Something--or _someone's _nails were clawing at something...particularly glass. Hissing, Haruka's eyes changed from a light hazel to a brilliant crimson. Sniffing the air, a growl was swelling in his chest as the screeching continued.

Moving back to the glass chest set he was playing with earlier, he grabbed the King and the Queen and placed them into the palm of his hand.

"You can't kill me _that _way."

Crushing the pieces, his palm relaxed as he unveiled the glittering particles. Allowing the pieces to seep between his fingers, he allowed the blood to drip as well, creating a glittering pile of sweet-smelling scarlet.

_With silence..._

--

**Please Read and Review!**

**Note: This chapter may have been boring. I'm sick, and I apologize. --**


	12. Brio

****

**Pizzicato**

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

_Brio_

The halls of the Kuran Manor were as silent as a cemetery. Though it was night, and it was their day, not a single soul stirred. Moonlight impaled its way through the curtain-less windows, illuminating Haruka's pile of glass shards, as he clawed his way towards Rido's chamber. Rido's chamber, was on the opposite end of the manor, which only irritated Haruka even more, since the screeching was beginning to drive him insane.

--

Juuri found herself pinned against the cold, marble floor in Rido's chamber. Her breath was heavy as she panted in exhaustion. Brunette locks were splayed all around the marble flooring, as if they were a mess of melted chocolate.

"It's our little secret," Rido grinned, stroking her pale skin. His fingers trailed up her upper arm, all the way up to her lips, and then back down again. Juuri's nails dug deeper into the tiling, leaving deeps scratch marks. The blood from her neck dripped uncontrollably as she whisked her head away from him, still pinned to the ground.

"There's no need to fret," he murmured, twisting a bunch of tresses. Jerking her head closer towards him, he lowered his head and whispered over her lips. "Let's call is a day, shall we?" Rido chuckled.

"How about, 'let's call it a night'?"

Juuri's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Her hero, her _savior_. Her _love_. Inside, Juuri knew that he'd come and stop Rido's wicked acts...though she didn't know how Haruka felt.

Leaning lazily against the door frame, with arms cross, Haruka arched an eyebrow towards Rido. "Well?"

Moving away from Juuri, Rido stood to his full height and sneered at his brother. "What brings you here?"

Shrugging, Haruka smirked. "It's interesting to see how _incestuous_the both of you are," he retorted, allowing the words to roll of his tongue. Rido narrowed his eyes at the remark. "Incestuous? Really?"

"_Really._" His eyes met Juuri's but he quickly cut them eyes away from her, and met Rido's glare. "You're so cruel Rido. You're _so_ cruel."

"What do you want?" he growled.

Putting his hands over his ears, Haruka's expression softened into a half-smile. "Just wanted to stop the screeching." Lowering his hands to his sides, he looked down at Juuri, who remained fixed to the cold ground.

"You're terrible at resisting, aren't you?"

"Haru! Wait--"

Turning on his heel, Haruka waved lazily. "I'll leave you two alone."

--

"What are you to do about Haruka?" Mrs. Kuran asked as opened a beatened, leathery book. Mr. Kuran propped his chin on his hands. "He would make a fine council member. After all, replacing Hiroki might be a good idea."

Widening her eyes, Mrs. Kuran dropped the book. "Hiroki Aidou? Why are you replacing _him_?"

Shifting his right leg over his left leg, Mr. Kuran replied, "Hiroki wasn't of much use. Haruka would be a fine politician. Nonetheless, an excellent investigator."

Mrs. Kuran narrowed her eyes. "Are you...telling me that _you_are responsible for the death of Hiroki Aidou?"

Allowing smoke to escape through his nose, Mr. Kuran removed his pipe. "It wasn't _I_. It was the work of another." Bringing his pipe up to his mouth, he inhaled the citrus and vanilla scent before letting the fume escape through his nose once more. "Someone had suggested the idea, however, no one approved of it. A witty and sly little vampire accomplished the job on his own."

"You don't mean--"

Mr. Kuran furrowed his brow. "Of all people, I didn't expect it to be him. I assumed that he was a simple-minded twit like his brother. I guessed wrong. Hikaru Ichijou _is _something after all."

Mrs. Kuran picked up her book and brushed away at the dust. "Indeed. But what are you going to do about your daughter?"

"I was thinking of pitting Rido up with Hikaru," he continued, ignoring his spouse's question. "After all...there _is _a prize that is to be won."

Mrs. Kuran shook her head in disapproval. "Why in the world do you change your mind? At first, it was Haruka, and you made a scene about that. And now it's Rido. I'm terribly confused," she sighed.

"To simplify it...Haruka is immature and incapable of being in a devoted relationship," Mr. Kuran replied, wiping away the frost that fogged the window.

--

"Hello, Haruka!"

Scowling, Haruka slammed the door shut as soon as he had opened it.

"Master Haruka?"

"Call the exterminators. There's a rather _large _pest at our door."

The butler swiveled around his master and darted towards the door. Peeking through the flimsy lace curtain, his eyes widened. "Master! You closed the door on Master Hikaru Ichijou! Your father was expecting him!" Opening the door, the butler ushered Hikaru in.

"Thank you for your kindess, Haruka."

"Pleasure," Haruka mumbled.

Juuri rounded the corner and stopped abrutptly at the sight of the guest. "Hikaru!" she waved.

"Hello there, Juuri!" he smiled back. Haruka was going to be sick if this continued. "My father's study is this way," he motioned. Haruka took brisk strides as Hikaru and Juuri followed, chatting along the way, as they manuvered through the long and puzzling corridors.

"Here we are."

The party stopped in front a set of unusually large french doors. Stepping aside, Haruka knocked on the door.

"Father. He's here."

"Bring him in."

Pushing the handle down, Haruka pulled the door back, and let Hikaru in. Nodding at Haruka, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Juuri nervously clung to the side of her dress as Haruka stared at the door. She studied his profile--his posture. He was obviously tired and a bit irritated. He didn't slouch, nor stand up perfectly straight, and his head was cocked to one side. His expression was dazed as he stood perfectly still.

"What?"

"O-Oh. Nothing."

Shrugging, Haruka turned away. "I guess we can leave."

"Wait! Haruka...about last night--" She bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, glancing over his shoulder. He sheepishly smirked at her. "I didn't see anything."

Smiling back at Haruka, Juuri let out a sigh of relief and mouth back a 'thank you'.

--

"It is my job as a council member to thoroughly investigate the death of Hiroki Aidou," Mr. Kuran explained as Hikaru sat down. Surrounding the Ichijou, were six of the pureblood's footmen. All were itching to pounce on the convict as he sat cooly in his seat.

Hikaru grinned. "You caught me red handed."

"Here is the deal," Mr. Kuran continued.

"Deal?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm going to let you go...on one condition."

The Ichijou propped his chin in the palm of his hand. "Oh? And?"

"Haruka. What do you think of him?"

Hikaru straightened himself up. "Tolerable. Though he comes across as being a bit of a grouch. Are there anymore questions?"

Mr. Kuran nodded to a footman standing next to him. The footman placed a medium-sized lacquer box in front of Hikaru. Pulling the box towards him, Hikaru unhinged the hinged lock and raised the box open. Withing the velvet interior, was a pearl-handle, silver pistol.

Scoffing, Hikaru looked back at the pureblood. "Really?"

Nodding, Mr. Kuran replied, "You will be rewarded."

"With?"

"Something...the three of you are fighting for."

--

**Please Read and Review!**

**Note: This may be the last chapter for a while. School begins shortly!**


End file.
